cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Lions Wrestling
Three Lions Wrestling (sometimes shortened informally to 3Lions, 3LW) is a British Wrestling promotion founded in 2016 by Neil Windass. The promotion features a roster of wrestlers from all over the UK, as well as several international competitors especially since their new TV deal exposed them to a much larger audience. The company has partnerships with TV broadcast and radio companies Super Network TV and CAWTalk as well as the news company Today In CAW. History In 2016, Neil Windass announced his plans to begin a new local wrestling promotion in Hull, England featuring wrestlers from the UK as well as offering training and providing a platform for wrestlers in more improvised or less traveled areas. Three Lions under the management of Neil Windass with help Cole Micheals would put on hundreds of untelevised live events showcasing a lot of UK talent, however, due to its relatively unstable economic situation they were unable to expand without aide from a much larger company and the only offers they were given by larger companies were to sell-out completely which Neil refused to do. Three Lions would also be unable to produce complex arching storylines due to the lack of a consistent media platform, nonetheless, it managed to put on some of the best wrestling in the UK and would quickly begin to gain popularity among more hardcore wrestling circles. The promotion began generating a lot of buzz around the latter end of 2017 and was eventually offered a TV deal to begin airing monthly episodes beginning in July of 2018, this in part due to heavy campaigning by Cole Michaels. The promotion would begin running its shows in the Airco Arena, a huge step up from the community centers and banquet halls of its earlier days. Following the acquisition of their TV deal, Cole Michaels of CAWTalk would be taken on as the voice of the promotion and would immediately begin a partnership between his company and Three Lions Wrestlings while managing to later involve Today In CAW into this partnership. Season 1 Season 1: Episode 1 The first episode of Three Lions Wrestling following the TV deal aired on July 20th, 2018, and it featured Gary Lincoln vs McNab, an impromptu Prestige Championship open challenge, Luke Mercury vs Robert Martyr and the main event Jay Turner defending his European Championship against HAVOK. Season 1: Episode 2 The second episode of Three Lions wrestling opened with a European Championship Open-Challenge by Jay Turner which was answered by Justin Storm. That was followed by an exhibition singles match between Mikey Dyer and Jacob Hunter. The main-event was set to be Kieran Rexi's Prestige Championship rematch against new champion Michael Kelly, however, due to a swift victory by Kelly an additional challenge was issued and answered subsequently by Tyreke Carter. Return The promotion went on a lengthy hiatus following their first two episodes due to extensive production problems and an underwhelming reception. All championships were deactivated and the entire roster were released from their contracts. This was thought by many to be the death of Three Lions Wrestling however on April 27th, 2019 Neil Windass released a video on the Super Network Channel announcing the company's return. This announcement included information on the closure as well as his vision for the future including the announcement of the Lioness Division. Season 2 FILL. Roster Non-Wrestling Staff: *Neil Windass - CEO *Cole Michaels - Commentator *Jacob Dash - Commentator *Jerry Ross - Ring Announcer *Robinson Charles - Referee *Maddox Braxton - Referee Championships As of January 20th, 2020 Tournaments Category:Promotions Category:Company